powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Marah
Marah was one of Lothor's nieces by marriage and is the sister of Kapri. Like her sister, she was very ditsy and fashion conscious. She is bee-themed. Biography She was a decent fighter, as her powers were teleportation, energy projection, combat techniques, shielding, flight, clothing transformation, and weapon-hand extension. Marah constantly annoyed her uncle, often failing him. Marah and Kapri constantly tried to prove to their uncle that they were evil enough to be in his army, and frequently showed up each other and the other generals in order to do so. Marah's only real friend throughout the series was Beevil, who also resembled her, in certain ways. One time, she pretended to turn against Lothor, and to the side of good, and tricked Dustin Brooks into believing this too. Marah briefly had her own giant robot to command, which resembled a giant Beevil that was repainted pink, instead of red. It was destroyed during its one time use. Marah, along with Kapri, joined Vexacus and plotted to overthrow her uncle, pretending to be masterminds by hiding their ignorance. This ended up being a ruse and part of Lothor's plan to rid himself of his generals. Lothor double crossed Marah and left her and Kapri on his exploding ship. She and Kapri left the ship with the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Like her sister, Marah ended up joining the Wind Ninja Acadamy. Cam was shocked when he saw her and Kapri arrive. Marah was uncomfortable with the Ninja outfits, fearing they would make her butt look big, later arguing with Kapri, when she remarked that it wasn't as big as her head. Marah wore an orange ninja suit. Marah and Kapri were shocked when Lothor reemerged, especially with the Wind Ninja's on his side. After Lothor captured the ninja students, Marah and Kapri agreed to rejoin his army. The girls later outsmarted Lothor and helped the Rangers free the ninja students. Personality Unlike most of the villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Marah is a happy-go-lucky woman that's very easy going and is always seen cheerful, like her sister Kapri, she isn't very successful at evil schemes, but unlike her sister, she is very kind to her allies (and secretly, to the Rangers) and is very good friends with Choobo, despite her goofiness, she is very intelligent, also unlike her sister Kapri, she is shown to have a good side with the Rangers, as shown in the episode "All About Beevil" when she becomes good friends with the Yellow Ranger, and deeply regrets having to betray him. However this is also obviously because she has a crush on him. Powers and Abilities * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Marah is a formidable fighter despite her goof-off personality. * '''Teleportation: '''Marah can teleport to any location at will. * '''Cloths Transforming: '''With a snap of her finger, she can change her clothing at will. ' * '''Energy Shield: '''Marah can cast a yellow energy shield to protect her alleys, in the episode "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo", it is powerful enough to block both the Ninja Rangers' Storm Striker and the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Blaster. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Marah can fire orange colored energy lasers from her hands. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''Marah can conker light orange colored lighting bolts. * '''Energy Ropes: '''From the jew-shaped bee eyes on her hat located on her head, she can fire light purple energy ropes to tie her enemies with. * '''Mega Beam: '''By combining her powers with' Kapri, they can fire a large energy beam. Arsenal * 'Ninja Blades: '''Marah can equipped dagger-like blades on both hands to aid her in combat. ** '''Blade Multi Rush Attack: '''Marah can go in high speeds and attack her enemies with her blades in high speeds. * '''Ninja Baton: '''Marah is also armed with a baton for combat. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Marah can also fire pink lighting beams from her baton. * [[Marahzord|'Marahzord]]: '''In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Down and Dirty", Marah has her own personal Zord, it looks very similar to Beevil, but colored pink. de: Marah fr: Marah Pink Wind Ranger Arsenal * '''Ninja Sword Notes * In Indonesian and Malay, Marah means angry. *Marah and Kapri are most likely a homage to, and female versions of Bulk and Skull from the Power Rangers in the original Zordon-Era, since they serve as comic relief throughout the season. **In spite of her role in the series, in the episode "Eye of the Storm", it shows that she is afraid of being laughed at by others. *Katrina Devine also played Cassidy Cornell in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. During the crossover episode, both characters met, and commented on their similarities (though both insisted that they were the better looking one). *Marah's relationship with Dustin is similar to Scorpina's with Adam from the original ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers''. Unlike Scorpina however, Marah admits she does like Dustin. *Marah might have had a divided heart, as in the episode "All About Beevil" when Lothor replaces Marah with Beevil, a helicopter-theme bee-like monster that's one of Marah's friends, she desisted to work with the Ninja Rangers, but her mind does support Lothor, considered that he is her uncle and he's family, until she saw how terrible her uncle was, when in the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm" he left her and her sister Kapri on the ship, to be destroyed. *In the finale, Storm Before the Calm, Marah (as well as Kapri) officially joins the Wind Ninja Academy, wearing an Orange uniform (her sister in a Pink uniform). In the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm teamup, Thunder Storm, they are seen using these uniforms, indicating they were allowed to keep them as students. This would suggest that, while Marah had envisioned being the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger, if she were to become one, she'd be the Orange Ninja Storm Ranger, with her sister being the Pink Ranger. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Storm **Episode 1: Prelude to a Storm **Episode 2: There's No “I” In Team **Episode 3: Beauty and the Beach **Episode 4: Looming Thunder **Episode 5: Thunder Strangers, Part I **Episode 6: Thunder Strangers, Part II **Episode 7: Thunder Strangers, Part III **Episode 8: Nowhere to Grow **Episode 9: Snip It, Snip It Good **Episode 10: Return of Thunder, Part I **Episode 11: Return of Thunder, Part II **Episode 12: Return of Thunder, Part III **Episode 13: Return of Thunder, Part IV **Episode 14: Boxing Bopp-a-Roo **Episode 15: Pork Chopped **Episode 16: The Samurai's Journey, Part I **Episode 17: The Samurai's Journey, Part II **Episode 18: The Samurai's Journey, Part III **Episode 19: Scent of a Ranger **Episode 20: I Love Lothor **Episode 21: Good Will Hunter **Episode 22: All About Beevil **Episode 23: Sensei Switcheroo **Episode 24: Tongue and Cheek **Episode 25: Brothers In Arms **Episode 26: Shane's Karma, Part I **Episode 27: Shane's Karma, Part II **Episode 28: Shimazu Returns, Part I **Episode 29: Shimazu Returns, Part II **Episode 30: The Wild Wipeout **Episode 31: Double-Edged Blake **Episode 32: Eye of the Storm **Episode 33: General Deception, Part I **Episode 34: General Deception, Part II **Episode 35: A Gem of a Day **Episode 36: Down and Dirty **Episode 37: Storm Before the Calm, Part I **Episode 38/Finale: Storm Before the Calm, Part II * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 31: Thunder Storm Part 1 **Episode 32: Thunder Storm Part 2 }} See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Lothor's Army Category:Wind Ninja Category:Pink Ranger Category:PR Generals Category:Ninja Themed Villains Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains Category:Insects